CODEX Upgrades
CODEX Upgrades are improvements to a player's CODEX once a requirement has been met. A CODEX upgrade also have ranks, which will allow further benefits once more requirements have been met. List of CODEX Upgrades A player may only upgrade the CODEX at a maximum of 4 (ranking up an upgrade is treated as a new upgrade) per 5 levels. Each heading below is the required level for the CODEX upgrade. Also, the description applies only to first rank of the upgrade. Level 1 *Native Species: +10% damage to low level creatures. (3 ranks) *Programmer: +10 to Engineering. (3 ranks) *Armoured: +10% resistance to poison and conditions. (3 ranks) *Nutcracker: +10 to Melee. (3 ranks) *Ninja: +10 to Sneak. (3 ranks) Level 5 *Inventor: Variant ammunition does 10% more damage. (3 ranks) *Perfectionist: +2% accuracy to all weapons. (3 ranks) *Capitalist: More money received when scavenging. (3 ranks) *Brawler: +10% Critical hit chance when using a melee weapon. (3 ranks) *Hypochondria: +20 hit points. (3 ranks) Category:Codex Upgrades Level 10 *Removalist: More reward for killing wanted players. (3 ranks) *Plunderer: +10 to Scavenging. (3 ranks) *Reverse Engineer: Ability to turn drones rogue. (2 ranks) *Sureshot: +5% more damage on headshots. *Hacker: +10 to Hacking Skill Level 15 *Revving: +10% damage when using Chainsaw Blade attachment. (3 ranks) *Quick Observer: Faster reaction against traps. (3 ranks) *Cartographer: Receive payment for discovering new locations. (3 ranks) *Negotiator: Receive discounts for sold items. (3 ranks) *Cornicopia: More skill points to distribute when leveling up. (3 ranks) Level 20 *Conservative: +5% more chance of headshots. (3 ranks) *Grenadier: +10% more damage with explosives. (3 ranks) *Trapper: +20% more damage damage with traps and mines. (3 ranks) *Dexterous: +10% accuracy when dual-wielding weapons (3 ranks) *Dismemberer: +10% damage to limbs and legs. (3 ranks) Level 25 *Frequent Traveller: Reduced AP for fast-travelling. (1 rank) *Congealed Blood: Less blood loss when wounded. (3 ranks) *Customizer: Allow one more attachment slot. (1 rank) *Arsonist: +10% damage when using fire-based weapons or ammunition. (3 ranks) *Survivalist: Increased damage when health is low. (3 ranks). Level 30 *Natural Clonist: -10% chance of suffering from the Cheleski Effect. (3 ranks) *Gene Splicer: +10% chance of a successful DNA Splice. (3 ranks) *Collector: +15% damage dealt with Special Weapons. (3 ranks) *Glutton: The effects of food, drinks and drugs are doubled. (3 ranks) *Craftsman: +15% damage dealt with Custom Weapons. (3 ranks) Level 35 *Feeder: no AP cost when reloading. (1 rank) *Foreseer: -10% chance of random events. (1 rank) *Biologist: +5% critical hit chance against creatures. (3 ranks) *Kleptomaniac: +10% chance of success when pickpocketing. (3 ranks) *Industrialist: +10% damage when using a Drill or one of its variants. (3 ranks) Level 40 *Scattergun: +10% damage with Shotguns. (3 ranks) *Burster: +10% damage when using weapons with burst fire. (3 ranks) *Gunner: +10% damage when using Heavy Weapons. (3 ranks) *Scoper: +10% damage when using Sniper Rifles. (3 ranks) *Basicist: +10% damage when using Pistols. (3 ranks) Level 45 *Mutate!: Add a specified mutation or upgrade one. (3 ranks) *Griefer: +10% damage against players. (3 ranks) *Sadist: Health increases when killing downed enemies or performing Finishing Moves. (3 ranks). *Voodooist: When an enemy's health is low, there is a very small chance that it will explode. (3 ranks). *Tesla Skin: When being attacked by a melee weapon, there's a 40% chance that the enemy will be shocked by electricity. Level 50 *Hedonist: Head multiplers are doubled, but damage in other areas are halved. (2 ranks) *Corpser: All damage dealt to enemies are doubled, but the player's health is halved. (2 ranks) *Armour Piercing: All the player's weapons are now piercing, but the player's DR is decreased by 40%. (2 ranks) *Bloodshot: All the player's shots will inflict wounds on the enemy and enemies bleed more, but so does the player. (2 ranks) *Pessimist: When health is below 10%, the player will die, killing any enemies around him and will gain the respective experience points. (2 ranks) Category:Codex Upgrades